


heightened arousal

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, feral vampire sex, geralt deserved a second one, monsterfucking if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: regis wants to torture himself. geralt has a better idea.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248
Collections: Best Geralt, Regis Rocks, The Witcher - Geralt x Regis





	heightened arousal

**Author's Note:**

> what if... instead of torturing regis... geralt let him smash? that's it, that's the concept, thank you and goodnight.

“a state of heightened arousal?” geralt cocked an eyebrow. so far, following regis’s plan to brew resonance hadn’t been difficult to follow. sure, the wight saliva was difficult to procure, but geralt had found that to be more physically than mentally taxing. 

“yes. and i have the perfect place in mind. it won’t be pleasant for me, but i will do what i must,” regis sighed, sounding resigned. his tone made geralt uneasy, and the following words did not help. “i will be suffering, and i will not be… in control of myself. but you will be as safe as you can be. i would trust no one else with this, not even another witcher. only you, geralt.”

“you mean to tell me that the only way you feel arousal is bloodlust? you’re a recovering addict, regis. i don’t feel comfortable putting you in that position,” geralt paused, holding up a hand to stop regis from interrupting. “and before you say something noble, i can’t agree to it. not if there’s another way.”

regis crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the pillars in the crypt. he looked thoughtful, and he furrowed his brow before speaking again, appearing to carefully choose his words.

“there… there is. but i would not ask that of you, geralt,” regis spoke softly, and for once, he would not make eye contact. geralt felt a brief tightening in his chest, but he showed no outward sign of his concern.

“regis, you can ask me for anything. there isn’t anything i wouldn’t do, so long as it prevented us having to literally torture you,” geralt was fairly certain he already knew what else they could do. and geralt was not often wrong. sighing, he undid the straps holding his crossbow and his swords against his back. he felt regis’s eyes on him as he set his weapons aside, and he went ahead and removed his gauntlets as well, laying them beside his weapons on a cleared off table.

“i’m willing if you are,” geralt stepped closer to regis, but gave the vampire space. “we are the only ones here, regis. we don’t have to act like we’ve never done this before,” geralt smirked in spite of himself, and felt better when he saw that regis had managed to crack a small smile as well.

“i think your poet friend would be upset if he knew,” regis slid his bag over his head and dropped it. “for as much as he writes raunchy songs, i think he’d be interested in watching the things i have done to you.”

geralt actually managed a short laugh before regis was on him, having darted both of them across the room. gasping in surprise, geralt placed his hands on regis’s waist just as the vampire pinned him to the wall and pressed their lips together in a fervent kiss. geralt had no issue with a hard and fast romp, especially not when he and regis would certainly have other times to take their reunion slower. 

“oh, how i have missed you, witcher,” regis nearly purred, kissing down geralt’s neck. skilled hands went to the clasps and ties holding geralt’s trousers together, not even bothering with the armor on his upper body. geralt took the hint, kicking his feet out of his boots as gracefully as he could. regis wasted no time in pushing down geralt’s trousers and grabbing his ass, a hand giving a firm squeeze to each cheek.

“fuck, regis,” geralt huffed, clutching at the shirt still covering the vampire’s back. “tell me, tell me what you need to get there,” geralt stuttered a little as regis kissed his neck. as much as he trusted regis, having a higher vampire’s teeth so close to his throat was still setting off alarms in the back of geralt’s brain. witchers were used to being predators, not prey.

“you’re afraid,” regis murmured, but didn’t pull back. geralt, knowing he would not be able to hide it, nodded. “i need that,” regis sounded a little ashamed as he spoke. “i need… not just the lust. the bloodlust. prey drive, i need to bring that out.”

geralt nodded, accepting it easily. he trusted regis far too much to be truly afraid, but he understood his role right now. he tilted his head to the side, showing regis more of his neck. the submissive display clearly did something for the vampire, who immediately nosed against geralt’s throat, a sound that was nearly a growl leaving him as he mouthed over geralt’s pulse. his hands stayed on geralt’s ass, gripping tightly and pulling him forward. even through the layers of clothes, geralt could feel regis’s already hard cock. he cursed under his breath, giving a quick tug to regis’s shirt.

“there’s oil, in my bag, it’ll work,” geralt managed to get the words out without stuttering, but he already sounded like he’d been fucked. regis was clearly pleased, pulling back enough to be able to look geralt in the eye. 

“turn around,” regis’s voice carried authority that even geralt wasn’t going to question. as soon as regis stepped back, geralt turned to face the wall of the crypt. he braced himself against the wall, leaning forward and sticking his ass out intentionally. geralt felt exposed and aroused, a thrill running through him he couldn’t quite put his finger on. when regis returned, he had taken off his gloves, vest, and his belts. geralt had a brief moment to admire his speed before regis was on him again, pushing his hair off the back of his neck and kissing him there.

“you always were so good for me. i hadn’t forgotten, geralt,” regis murmured, his lips still on the back of geralt’s neck. geralt shivered, feeling regis grip his ass and spread him open. the drip of cool oil between his cheeks made geralt clench his jaw in anticipation, and he gasped a little when he felt regis’s finger rubbing over his hole. “relax, geralt.”

geralt nodded and did as he was told, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the wall in front of him. regis was careful as he eased a finger into geralt, holding him spread open with his other hand. geralt grunted quietly at the initial intrusion, but was quieted by regis’s lips on the back of his neck again. regis had always been an attentive lover in the past, and geralt didn’t expect that to have changed at all. 

when regis urged a second finger in alongside the first, geralt pushed back to meet him, making the vampire chuckle. “needy,” regis whispered in geralt’s ear, thrusting his fingers in and curling them forward as he drew back. geralt choked on a moan, his legs tensing for a moment. “there?” regis asked, pressing against the same spot again, making geralt shake.

“you know you won’t break me,” geralt huffed impatiently as regis rocked his fingers in and out, scissoring them gently as he added a bit more oil. regis shook his head, almost laughing.

“i have always admired how durable you witchers are. truly fascinating, the way humans managed to push you-”

“regis, now is not the time,” geralt cut the vampire off with a hiss, managing to toss a glare over his shoulder. regis looked more amused than threatened, but then again, geralt did not post a threat to him in any way.

“very well,” regis stepped back, looking down to watch as his fingers slid out of geralt. he had always loved watching, geralt clearly recalled. but as he had said, now was not the time. as fun as reuniting in a sexual way was, they were doing this for a purpose. geralt heard the sound of regis rubbing oil over the length of his own cock, and wondered if regis planned on taking him just like this. 

geralt got his answer a few moments later when, almost faster than he could follow, regis spun him around. with both hands on geralt’s thighs, regis lifted the witcher up and pressed his back against the wall. geralt had very nearly forgotten what it was like to be manhandled, as regis was the only person he’d been with who was strong enough to pull it off.

“geralt,” regis hummed his name, encouraging geralt to wrap his legs around his waist. geralt slung his arms around regis as well, clinging on to him and leaning on the wall behind him for support. he hardly registered that regis was holding him up with one arm when he felt the blunt head of regis’s cock pressing against his opening.

“fuck,” geralt grunted as regis began to push in, breaching him with just the head of his cock at first. regis was thick, and geralt savored the sting as he was stretched open. regis began to mouth over geralt’s throat as he pushed in the rest of the way, sliding in a few inches before drawing back and starting over again. it was a sweet torture for geralt, and he absently wondered if this was regis’s replacement for not being able to torture himself the way he’d orginially planned.

regis let out a slow exhale against geralt’s skin once he was fully buried inside of him, his hips pressed firmly against the witcher’s ass. geralt was panting softly, his own cock neglected and weeping pre cum between them. geralt could feel the way regis was holding himself back as he drew back, thrusting back in at a sturdy pace. as good as it felt for geralt, being filled and feeling the drag of regis’s cock against his prostate, he knew it wasn’t enough.

“come on,” geralt ran a hand through the hair at the back of regis’s head, giving it a sharp tug. the tug made regis snap his hips forward, forcing a moan from geralt. “don’t- don’t hold back, regis, come on, fuck me,” geralt could hear the frustration in his own voice, and regis’s responding growl told him that he’d done well.

regis shifted his grip on geralt quickly, holding on to him tightly before pulling nearly all the way out. geralt had time to take one breath before regis slammed his hips forward, fucking into geralt so hard that his whole body was lifted. geralt cried out wordlessly, dropping his head back against the wall behind him as regis fucked into him over and over, concise and harsh thrusts that never missed his prostate. geralt was incredibly turned on just by the show of strength as regis all but bounced him on his cock, growling into his throat as he did so. geralt was sheer muscle, making him heavier than the average man his size. regis being able to move him like a ragdoll had geralt’s cock twitching.

“regis, shit, yes,” geralt gasped out, clutching tightly to the back of regis’s shirt as he continued to plough into geralt with a force the witcher knew he’d be feeling the next day. geralt wrapped a hand around his own cock, feeling regis growl again when he moved. the growling sounds were becoming steadily more bestial, which should not have added to geralt’s arousal as much as it did. stroking himself off quickly, geralt turned his head to the side, exposing his neck in a further sign of submission. the next growl that left regis reverberated even through geralt’s chest, and he almost came then and there.

regis must have felt geralt begin to tighten around him, because he started to fuck into geralt even more ernestly, and geralt hadn’t even thought that possible. it was only a few more moments before geralt groaned through gritted teeth, clenching down around regis’s cock as he came. a snarl left regis as he buried himself fully in geralt and stopped, letting geralt’s insides tighten and flutter around him as he rode out his high. when geralt came down, he didn’t have time to be frustrated at the mess on his shirt. regis pulled out of him slowly, carrying geralt over to the makeshift bed the vampire had made up on the floor.

“hands and knees,” regis hissed, setting geralt down gently. geralt did as he was told, resting on his forearms and holding his ass high. it was incredibly exposing, but geralt needed to get regis as worked up as he could. at some point, he’d need to distract regis enough to get some of his blood, but he was confident he’d be able to get some once regis was finished with him.

regis and geralt both moaned when regis entered the witcher again, one hand splayed on his lower back as the other guided his cock inside. geralt was panting, thrusting back against regis to get him to go faster. snarling again, regis moved his free hand to the back of geralt’s neck, pinning him down while burying his cock fully inside of him. geralt groaned, clutching at the blankets beneath him as regis began fucking into him mercilessly. he could feel the way regis’s nails were becoming more clawlike around his neck, and geralt was sure he would’ve felt fangs against his back if his armor hadn’t been left on. 

“fuck!” geralt shouted when regis angled his hips differently, dragging the fat head of his cock over geralt’s prostate every time he thrust back into him. geralt was in an utterly submissive position, and he wasn’t sure regis would even let him touch his cock. his witcher’s stamina meant he hadn’t even gone soft, his cock still hanging heavy between his legs, bouncing from the force regis was using to thrust into him. “right fucking there, regis,” geralt slurred, earning himself another low and almost threatening snarl from the vampire above him.

much to geralt’s surprise, he was almost certain he was going to cum again. in all of his years, he’d never managed to have an orgasm without some kind of contact to his cock. with the way regis was still fucking him, though, there wasn’t much doubt in his mind that this would be the first time. the vampire was rutting into him almost savagely, spreading geralt open on his cock over and over in a way that was making geralt’s head spin. regis still had a hand on the back of geralt’s neck, pinning him down, but his other hand was gripping on to geralt’s hip tightly, pulling him back roughly to meet his thrusts. the sound of skin smacking against skin was audible in the crypt, and geralt loved it.

the rush of his second orgasm forced a cry from geralt’s throat, an almost pained noise that regis seemed to love. geralt didn’t spare much of a thought for the tightened grip on his neck and hip, much too focused on how good it felt to clench around regis’s cock as his own twitched, spilling onto the sheet beneath him. the witcher nearly blacked out, and he felt the fabric of the sheet he was clutching tear from the force of his grip. panting heavily, geralt was having a hard time keeping his wits about him when regis began to thrust into him again, the sensitivity making geralt’s entire body tingle.

regis either did not have the capacity to tell geralt he was going to cum, or thought that hissing and biting into the chainmail and plating over geralt’s shoulder would be enough warning. geralt moaned when he felt regis finish inside of him, the vampire’s thrusts stuttering to a halt. he remained buried deep inside of the witcher for a few moments, breathing heavily, before releasing his jaw’s hold on geralt’s armor and pulling out of him slowly. geralt already felt the unpleasant sensation of regis’s cum leaking out of him, but now was not the time to worry about being messy. 

as soon as regis had let go of him, geralt reached out for a vial and the closest blade he could reach.

“sorry, regis,” geralt, his body always combat ready, swung around on his knees and snatched regis by the wrist. the vampire snarled and snapped at geralt, but clearly had enough presence of mind to stop himself from biting. geralt sliced regis’s wrist open, shoving the vial beneath it quickly to catch the blood. regis snarled again, and geralt mumbled a quick apology.

once he had filled the vial, geralt let go of regis and quickly jumped back. regis, to his credit, shrunk back into the corner. even in his current state, he managed to look guilty. geralt shook his head, setting the vial on the table along with the knife he had used. looking down at himself, geralt decided to remove what remained of his armor. he’d need to have the shoulder repaired soon, regis’s bite had done some damage to the draconid leather. once he was nude, geralt returned to the bed on the floor.

“you in there?” geralt asked, eyeing a cloud of smoke in the corner of the crypt. the smoke stirred, and geralt took that to mean that regis was listening. geralt hadn’t even noticed him transform. “when you’re done feeling guilty, you should join me. i just got fucked by a vampire, in a crypt, under a cemetary. there’s at least ten jokes to be made in that,” geralt laid down as he spoke, pulling regis’s blankets over his bare body.

geralt hadn’t even fallen asleep yet when he felt a body materialize behind his own, cool smoke becoming a cool body pressed against his own. the arm that slid around his waist appeared to end in a human hand, and geralt sighed in relief. regis’s grip tightened on him momentarily, and the vampire nudged his nose against geralt’s shoulder.

“if i remember correctly, you do like to be held afterwards,” regis murmured, just loud enough for geralt to hear. geralt nodded, willing to admit it when it was just the two of them. “thank you, geralt. for helping me… in a more pleasant way. i know it was probably terrifying, even for a wit-”

“regis,” geralt cut the vampire off. “i wasn’t terrified. i had the fuck of my life, and i’m exhausted. just… let me sleep. you need to sleep, as well. and i’m sorry i had to stab you.”

regis chuckled against geralt’s shoulder. “very well. all’s forgiven, geralt. get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twit! i multi ship and take requests @ hauntedstarc


End file.
